creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Parlamentum (ToMC)
thumb|278px|Sala kongresowa Wielkiego Prezydium Imperium Nexusa w budynku Parlamentum w Nexus Centrum.Parlamentum jest parlamentem Imperium Nexusa. Mają siedzibę w Nexus Centrum i są władzą ustawodawczą wieloświatowego supermocarstwa, jak również jednym z trzech elementów trójpodziału władzy w Imperium, obok Trybunarium - najwyższej władzy sądowniczej - oraz monarchy i Arcykanclerza wraz z Wielkimi Prezydentami kierującymi lokalnymi prezydentami, którzy razem są władzą wykonawczą. Mimo wszystko jednak pozostają w cieniu prawdziwej władzy Imperium - Wielkiej Tajnej Rady. Historia Powołanie Komitetu Rewolucyjnego W jednym z pierwszych wszechświatów powstała proto-władza przyszłego Imperium - Komitet Rewolucyjny. Składał się z 500 deputowanych, z czego 100 było członkami wyższej izby, a 10 było neutralnych. Wśród dziesiątki był przywódca, pierwszy minister, marszałek Komitetu oraz ministrowie: wojska, gospodarki, magii, spraw wewnętrznych, spraw zagranicznych, gospodarki i oświaty. We wszystkich siedzibach widać było barwy, jakie później stały się dominującym kolorem Imperium i jego rozpoznawalnym układem - czarny podkreślony czerwonym. Komitet wprowadzał terror rewolucyjny w trakcie całej Epoki Zjednoczenia żelazną ręką, zabijając każdego podejrzanego o "kontrrewolucję". Wkrótce świat zaczął się dynamicznie rozwijać dzięki dystrybuowanym technologiom i tak oto Komitet uległ przekształceniu w Naczelny Komitet Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej. Znany w skrócie jako Komitet Rewolucyjny zaczął od radykalnych zmian, między innymi ateizując wszystkie filary administracji państwowej, zmuszając religie do pełnej współpracy z rządem pod groźbą całkowitej delegalizacji wyznania, zrównując prawnie wszystkich członków przyszłej Armii Imperialnej, wówczas znanej jako Brygady Rewolucyjne oraz ustanawiając jeden wspólny język w postaci Mowy Nexusa, wypierając pozostałe dialekty, nazwane później Wspólnymi Językami. Rewolucja zdobyła w ciągu pierwszych ośmiu dni aż 6 systemów gwiezdnych, a miesiąc później zniszczyła tajemne siły, jakie zagrażały istnieniu ich wszechświata. W pewnym momencie pokonali nawet potężną cywilizację niematerialnych istot. Konflikty Epoki Zjednoczenia doprowadziły do dynamicznego rozrostu Dominium Rewolucji, jak nazywano poprzedni rząd. 24 grudnia według miary Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, wiele tysiącleci przed ich przybyciem do wyżej wymienionego sektora miał miejsce Wielki Synod CentralnyWedług oficjalnej historiografii Imperium oraz wedle historii wszechświata Primus był to 24 grudnia 2012 roku, podczas którego ludzie domagali się przyjęcia miana imperatora przez Arcturusa Lwowskiego, przewodniczącego Komitetu, ponieważ widzieli w nim twórcę imperium ludu. Zamiast tego razem ze swoimi ludźmi oraz zgromadzonymi personami opracował inny plan. Na Synodzie ogłosił, że już nigdy nie będzie unitarnego imperium rewolucji, że jej ideały są od teraz ideałami imperium, że nikt nigdy więcej nikomu nie narzuci swojej woli, a rewolucyjne "oświecenie" dotrze do wszystkich wszechświatów, poczynając od Pierwszych Siedmiu - Primusa, Secundisa, Wolfena, Rosyany, Britanii, Sovieticum, Kas-naradu i Necroficarum, wraz z odkrytą wówczas Pustką w której założono stolicę nowego państwa - Nexusa. Zmienił Brygady na Armię Imperialną, a nowe państwo nazwał Imperium Nexusa. Pierwsza nazwa miała oznaczać wielką domenę wszystkich oświeconych, natomiast druga - wszechjedność wszystkich wszechświatów, galaktyk, planet, państw i ras. Nexusy miały stanowić stolice wszechświatów. Miały też być miejscem rozpoczęcia "oświecenia wszechświata" oraz głównym punktem przerzutu nowych formacji w celu "wyzwolenia z anarchii". Proklamacja Imperium Tak więc 24 grudnia miał miejsce początek zmian. 25 grudnia stworzono parlament złożony z Seimono (izba niższa) i Senatorio (izba wyższa). Wieczorem ogłoszono wynik wyborów, w których dotychczasowi liderzy wygrali, a z dynastii panującej wybrano ród Lwowskiego. Dzień później ogłoszono nową konstytucję oraz odbyła się koronacja monarchy, co uznawane jest za ostateczne ustanowienie Imperium. Obecnie 24 grudnia to Dzień Synodu, 25 grudnia jest Dniem Parlamentum, a 26 grudnia - Dniem Monarchy. Wszystkie z nich są znane jako Trzy Dni Proklamacji Imperium Nexusa. Pierwszego dnia jest święto zakończenia Synodu jaki ustanowił Imperium, drugiego - święto ustanowienia parlamentu oraz innych najwyższych instytucji państwa, a trzeciego obchodzona jest rocznica ustanowienia urzędu monarchy. Powstanie Imperium doprowadziło do jeszcze większego rozwoju. Reformacji uległy siły zbrojne. Teraz mianem wojny oznaczano krótkie konflikty, natomiast długie, mające na celu ustanowienie władzy imperialnej ochrzczono mianem krucjat. Z każdym odkrytym uniwersum rosły niewyobrażalnie terytoria nexusiańskie. Padał wszechświat za wszechświatem. Oznaczało to coraz większy postęp w Imperium, nie tylko w wojsku, ale też w technologii i magii. Jedną z najsłynniejszych krucjat była chociażby Wielka Krucjata Umysłów, podczas której odkryto transhumanizm oraz ustanowiono mniej więcej obecny porządek społeczny, jak również opracowano Więzozmysł. Zjednoczenie Seimono z Senatorio Tysiąclecia później Imperium rozrosło się do takich rozmiarów, że potrzebowało jednoczesnej władzy we wszystkich miejscach. W trakcie Wojny Świtu wojska Arcturusa natknęły się na niewyobrażalnie potężne zagrożenie - wraz z opracowaniem kolejnych wynalazków niezbędnych do stworzenia transhumanicznego wieloświatowego mocarstwa doszło do schizmy. Lwowski chciał by zrobić to dobrowolnie, na zasadzie hybrydyzacji materii organicznej z syntetyczną, co umożliwiłoby empatię androidów oraz nadanie istotom organicznym inteligencji jak u SI. Jednak miłość Lwowskiego chciała zrobić to inaczej - zmusić wszystkich do jednego umysłu i porzucenia materii organicznej. Wynikła wojna, która była później znana jako Pierwsza Krucjata Umysłów. Wojna trwała 250 lat i zakończyła się wygnaniem zwolenników Piękności w dalekie ostępy Pustki, na tereny znane później jako Pustkowia. By nie dopuścić do drugiej wojny domowej i upadku kolejnych wszechświatów postanowiono zreformować państwo. Wygnanie Jaźni doprowadziło do powstania Zakonów, składających się z superbohaterów szkolonych w formie futurystycznych wojowników obdarzonych nadludzką siłą i inteligencją, będących efektem ekstremalnych mutacji, nanitów oraz augmentów. Walki z tym co później powstało - Jaźnią - miało się odbić później echem w historii całego wieloświata. Charakter Lwowskiego zaczął się dosyć mocno zmieniać. Seimono i Senatorio postanowiono przekształcić w obecne Parlamentum. Utworzony w trakcie Epoki Rozłamu porządek sprawił, że Imperium nabrało obecnego kształtu. Wojna Miliona Przez tysiąclecia porządek pozostawał kompletnie niezmieniony. Z biegiem czasu coraz więcej światów ocalono lub nawet wyzwolono z żelaznych objęć Jaźni. Inne z kolei zostały podbite przez Imperium i zmuszone do bycia nowymi terytoriami. Pewnego razu, 21 grudnia 2012 roku na do jednego z wszechświatów przeniósł się Lwowski. Niestety wyrwa nie mogła powstać większa, zatem ludzi i sprzęt przerzucano do nowego wszechświata powoli. W trakcie zakładania nowego Nexusa natknął się na nową wyspę o nazwie Kraj. Wraz ze stworzeniem podstaw w 2013 roku rozpoczął powolny podbój okolicznych ziem, a następne dwa lata spędził na dokładnym badaniu mieszkańców, między innymi przyglądając się Cesarstwu Świtu, przeprowadzając rajdy na Legion czy dokładniej analizując zaawansowaną cywilizację. Pewnego razu jednak, w 2015 roku, będąc u szczytu swojej sławy, został strącony za swoje działania. Wygnano go z CreepyTown, gdzie znalazł wsparcie w Federacji, jednak domagając się notorycznie większych praw dla nie-ludzi widziany był jako maniak i niebezpieczny psychopata. W końcu postanowił opuścić Kraj i wrócił do Nexus Centrum. W końcu, w roku 2016 rozpoczął podbój wyspy, zaczynając najpierw od terenów Legionu. Nieświadomie doprowadził przez to do inwazji tejże frakcji na Znaną Część. Rok później terytoria o których mowa zaatakowało Imperium, przypuszczając również atak na Cesarstwo Świtu. Większość wojny była zwycięska dla Lwowskiego, dopóki nie przybyły hordy robotów Jaźni. Podczas piątego etapu konfliktu Jaźń zdobyła kilka terenów i na koniec sprowadziła do tego uniwersum Piękność. W trakcie ostatniego z etapów jednak została ona pokonana, a tym samym Jaźń przestała istnieć. Imperium musiało jednak sprzymierzyć się z pozostałymi, aby w ogóle można było wygrać. Jakiś czas później jednak ich zdradziło. Imperium cały czas zgadzało się z decyzjami Lwowskiego, nie śmiało nawet w kilku przypadkach kwestionować jego decyzji, mimo usilnych prób monarchy. Podczas głosowania w 2020 roku jednym głosem w Parlamentum wygrała opcja, by Piękność przywrócić do stanu sprzed jej osunięcia się w mrok. Drugą opcją była całkowita anihilacja, ciała i duszy. Współcześnie Wraz z zakończeniem Wojny Miliona oraz Krucjat Umysłów Parlamentum zajęło się bardziej rozwijaniem Imperium od wewnątrz. Działania militarne mające na celu podbicie innych wszechświatów osiągnęły dynamiczny rozwój, lecz jednocześnie zdecydowano się przyhamować z odkrywaniem i podbojem kolejnych na rzecz podbijania przestrzeni w istniejących już miejscach. Partie polityczne Partia Postępu Obecnie rządzącą partią jest Partia Postępu. Skupia ona zwolenników ideologii arkturianizmu, lecz toleruje osoby o odmiennych poglądach, byle tylko wyznawały trzy fundamentalne zasady organizacji: monarchizm, tolerancję i demokrację. W każdym innym wypadku można sobie tylko pomarzyć. Członkowie partii zazwyczaj są weteranami wielu wojen, kolonizatorami lub handlarzami. Nie brak też zwyczajnych ludzi, jak na przykład pracowników fabryk i hut. Wielu z członków to również weterani gwiezdnej floty czy Eskadr Powietrznych. Jako zasłużeni admirałowie, komandorzy, kapitanowie, pułkownicy czy nawet generałowie wierzą w jedno: jeśli Imperium ma trwać, musi się wciąż rozwijać. Obecną przywódczynią jest Arcykanclerz Antalya Roxolanhi Hurem, pochodząca z krainy o nazwie Kosemistan piękna kobieta. Ponoć pochodzi z rodu szlacheckiego. W swoich ojczystych stronach była wychowywana na ideałach Imperium od samego początku. Należy do Kombinatu, ale to nie ten stan, lecz jej złote usta i czyste serce pozwoliły wygrać wybory w 2000 roku na fotel Arcykanclerza. Poza polityką to miła i dobroduszna kobieta, co więcej wyznająca zoroastryzm, w związku z czym niektórzy mają ją za wariatkę.Natomiast w sferze tego zawodu jest już zupełnie inna: to całkowita ateistka - nie wierzy w żadną religię ani ideologię, mówiąc że dominacja jednej wystarczy by rozwalić zjednoczone terytoria. Jej wrogowie często przypisywali jej bycie kochanką Arcturusa, co sam monarcha bardzo stanowczo poddał w wątpliwość. Wszechpartia Komunizmu Drugą największą partią, a obecnie również główną partią opozycyjną jest Wszechpartia Komunizmu. Nie są oni przeciwni monarsze wbrew pozorom, natomiast chcą by transhumaniczne imperium krzewiło oświecenie śladami Karola Marksa i Fryderyka Engelsa - żeby wraz z postępem dzikie tereny zmieniano w feudalne, te w kapitalistyczne, następnie by doszło na nich do przemiany w socjaldemokratyczne i socjalistyczne, a pod koniec - w prawdziwie komunistyczne państwa Imperium. Głównie stowarzyszonych jest dziewięć nurtów ideowych w ramach komunizmu. Są to: monarchizm komunistyczny, luksemburgizm, socjaldemokracja, socjalizm, babuwizm, marksizm, titoizm, syndykalizm i anarchokomunizm. W chwili obecnej trzema dominującymi blokami tej koalicyjnej partii są socjaldemokraci, luksemburgiści i komunistyczni monarchiści. Ci ostatni są bardzo zadziwiający, należy bowiem pamiętać że rojalizm generalnie wyklucza ideały komunistyczne, jednak jakimś sposobem ich idee są cały czas żywe. W chwili obecnej Radą Najwyższą Wszechpartii kieruje Alberto Ławoczkin, bezwzględny polityk jaki wykończył wszystkich swoich rywali po drodze. To luksemburgista, który uważa, że obecne władze Imperium mają za nic swoich obywateli, między innymi zabierając pieniądze na pomoc socjalną i stawiając warunek, że opieka państwa należy się wyłącznie pracującym. Wszystko to zarzucają Partii Postępu, z którą od lat pozostają skłóceni. Jej członkowie parokrotnie byli posądzani o zbrodnie na ludności cywilnej. Rządzili 80 lat temu, pogrążył ich jednak skandal związany ze złamaniem konstytucji oraz próbą wprowadzenia monarchii absolutnej, zakładając nawet obalenie monarchy. Rojaliści zostali ocaleni, podczas gdy zwolennicy poprzedniej ekipy spotkali się na plutonie egzekucyjnym z rozkazu samego Lwowskiego. Ławoczkin jest lojalny wobec monarchy, ale jako były agent Ochrany jest również niezwykle podejrzliwy i możliwe że skorumpowany. Obecnie lider Wszechpartii jest marszałkiem w Parlamentum. Jeden Nexus Partia Jeden Nexus to ruch, jaki jest zwolennikiem ustanowienia Imperium Nexusa jako jednej unii. Wielu jego członków chce tym samym powrotu do porządku sprzed Wojny Świtu. Uważają ponadto, że Imperium nie powinno podbijać większej liczby terenów, ale skupić się na lokalnych problemach. Opierają się na definicji iż Imperium jest już tak wielkie, że może być samowystarczalne i nie potrzebują już dodatkowych terenów, ponieważ oświecenie wygrało. Ich podstawowymi ideałami są demokracja, konserwatyzm oraz liberalizm. Tym, co najbardziej odróżnia ich od Partii Postępu jest chęć większego udziału religii w życiu publicznym, co obecnie rządząca frakcja stara się skutecznie tępić. Jeden Nexus przystąpił do Koalicji Imperialnych DemokratówSkrótowo znana jako KID, jej przeciwnicy zmieniają jednak skrót na nazwę "Koalicja Imperialnych Tumanów", przez co wychodzi skrót KIT. Są też inne, bardziej wulgarne lub prześmiewcze formy przekręcenia skrótu razem z Partią Postępu, Imperialną Zjednoczoną Partią Obywatelską, Ruchem Wojskowych Aktywistów Politycznych oraz Frontem Jedności Nexusiańskiej. Przywódcą Jednego Nexusa jest Pablo Avani, który jednak trzyma się z boku polityki. Trzech jego ludzi: Casssian aep Lirsen, Gomez Alte oraz Zofia von Ulbricht są wielkimi prezydentami, to jest ministrami imperialnymi, w obecnym składzie. Partia znana jest głównie z wypowiedzi mówiących, że kraj należy zliberalizować, lecz nie można przesadzać. Podobnie jak Partia Postępu są wrogami poprawności politycznej, ale inaczej niż oni chcą by Imperium miało sojuszników, na których mogłoby polegać na początku wojny. Jest to jeden z powodów, dla których często się spierają ze swoimi koalicjantami. Ruch Wojskowych Aktywistów Politycznych Jedna z pięciu partii Koalicji Imperialnych Demokratów, Ruch Wojskowych Aktywistów Politycznych, jest niezwykle ciekawym ruchem. Tworzą go często członkowie wojska oraz pracownicy służb specjalnych. W skład RWAP wchodzą niemal wszyscy - weterani wojenni, nowicjusze, emerytowani admirałowie i generałowie oraz byli pracownicy takich instytucji jak Ochrana czy Zakony. Nie należą oni do żadnej organizacji politycznej, ponieważ sami tworzą takową, co więcej cieszącą się sporym poparciem ze strony mieszkańców. Ich zwolennicy dążą do przekształcenia Imperium w państwo militarne, rządzone przez silnych przywódców wojskowych wraz z odpowiednio silnym Arcykanclerzem i monarchą, lecz posiadające ustrój demokratyczny. Warto zauważyć, że w krytykę poddawali urząd kanclerza niejeden raz, natomiast monarchy - nigdy. Wielu z jego członków to weterani wielu wojen, którzy towarzyszyli Lwowskiemu, a niektórzy z wysoko postawionych członków są nawet członkami wojen w czasach pierwszych dni Imperium. RWAP kierowany jest przez admirała Kaligulę Mortariusa, szanowanego nieumarłego, jaki stoczył miliony starć i dziesiątki tysięcy bitew podczas setek, jeśli nie tysięcy wojen. W trakcie Wojny Miliona był jednak nieobecny, a to głównie za sprawą faktu, że brał udział w Czwartej Krucjacie Ciał, stawiając czoła bliżej nieznanej mieszkańcom Trójkąta Bermudzkiego rasie istot niematerialnych tworzących międzywszechświatowe imperium o ustroju teokratycznym. Byli oni jednymi z wielowiekowych wrogów Imperium. Ponoć ta krucjata skończyła się zwycięstwem Imperium i wyzwoleniem kolejnych planet, a następna z tych serii wojen ma być ponoć już ostatnią, ponieważ ta wojna znacząco osłabiła tegoż wroga. Aktywiści spotykali się parę razy również z nie-imperialnymi, głównie w celach rozmowy, najwięcej jednak z Federacją. Szefem RWAP jest Drak'zor, szanowany generał z rasy orków, który jest weteranem wielu rozmaitych konfliktów w pustce kosmicznej. Obecnie piastuje stanowisko wielkiego prezydenta obrony imperialnej. Inicjatywa Opozycyjna partia polityczna o nazwie Inicjatywa jest jedną z kilku sił sprzeciwiających się obecnej władzy Koalicji oraz próbująca odmienić Imperium Nexusa. W przeciwieństwie do Jednego Nexusa partia ta pragnie, by kraj zmienić na wzór Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego, gdzie każdy będzie protektoratem wobec potężnych imperialnych państw ze stolicą w Nexusach. Jej ideologia opiera się na czterech ideałach: federalizacji, autonomii, militaryzacji i decentralizacji państwa. Partia spotyka się ze sporą krytyką, niektórzy są nawet w stanie zarzucić jej ideologię iście rewolucyjną. Większa część ich przedstawicieli jest nawet zwolennikami opcji stworzenia trzech kast - rządzącej w postaci Kombinatu, Obywateli sprawujących rządy lokalne i Mieszkańców sprawujących podrzędne funkcje. Idea ta choć nie jest szczególnie popularna, ma wielu zwolenników, głównie wśród Kombinatu, ale też wśród wielu innych mieszkańców. Przywódcą Inicjatywy jest młody polityk o imieniu Piero Lister, zwany też Fhor-yanem, co w jednym ze Wspólnych Języków oznacza "Upiora", ponieważ jako weteran kilku wojen stosował taktykę wojny partyzanckiej. W trakcie Wojny Miliona osobiście kierował oddziałami zwiadowczymi na terenach Związku Miast Zatoki w momencie gdy Jaźń triumfowała w trakcie konfliktu, a potem zabezpieczał te tereny przed niegdysiejszymi sojusznikami. Za swoją działalność zyskał tam całkiem spory elektorat. Analityki z Cesarstwa Świtu przewidują, że Inicjatywa w następnych wyborach może być trzecią siłą polityczną i znacząco prześcignąć Wszechpartię Komunizmu. Grupa ta przyjęła sporo osób z Rodziny i Ojczyzny, odsuniętej w poprzednich wyborach od władzy. Imperialna Zjednoczona Partia Obywatelska Należąca do obecnie rządzącej Koalicji Imperialnych Demokratów partia zwana Imperialną Zjednoczoną Partią Obywatelską jest bardzo interesującym ruchem politycznym, będącym konfederacją niezależnych organizacji samorządowych, komitetów organizujących protesty i kilku organizacji młodzieżowych. Cały ten miszmasz nazywa siebie "Partią Ulicy, Ludu i Konstytucji", a ich filarami są samorządność regionalna, sekularyzacja oraz demokracja. W ich skład wchodzi niemal wszystko - lewica, centrum i prawica. Frakcja ta wywodzi się wprost z jednej z partii politycznych wchodzących w skład Komitetu Rewolucyjnego we wczesnych dniach Imperium. Utwierdzają się w przekonaniu, że zdanie obywateli jest najważniejsze i wszyscy - Kombinat, Obywatele i Mieszkańcy - są równi wobec najwyższej ustawy zwanej Konstytucją, którą należy przestrzegać. W czasach Wszechpartii byli prześladowani, w trakcie po nich byli członkami rządu wraz z Frontem, a następnie z Inicjatywą. Gdy nastała niemal całkowita władza Rodziny i Ojczyzny IZPO spotkała się z różnymi próbami rozbicia i zastraszenia, lecz dzięki Partii Postępu podniosła się i razem z sojusznikami zwyciężyła Rodzinę i Ojczyznę oraz sprzymierzone organizacje. Na czele partii stoi Xyros Naradaim, którego charakter jest bardzo niemożliwy dla wielu polityków - nie jest jednoznacznie opowiedziany po stronie jakiejś ideologii, chce całkowicie neutralnego politycznie i ideologicznie państwa oraz marzy o większej samodzielności władz regionalnych, by mogli sobie radzić z kilkoma problemami. Przez to że jest prezesem partii koalicji rządzącej jest wielkim prezydentem arkanistyki, a to głównie za sprawą wielkiego talentu magicznego. Nie opanował tylko magii - jest w stanie używać też telekinezy, magii krwi, psioniki oraz magii Pustki. Ta ostatnia to niezwykle rzadko spotykany i potężny rodzaj, a jej użytkownicy są bardzo często widziani jako przerażający i potężni czarnoksiężnicy. Najsilniejszym spośród nich jest sam monarcha Imperium Nexusa, a drugą taką osobą - jego ukochana, będąca dawniej przywódczynią Jaźni, Pięknością. Front Jedności Nexusiańskiej Najmniejsza frakcja obecnie rządzącej Koalicji Imperialnych Demokratów znana jako Front Jedności Nexusiańskiej to organizacja centrolewicowa, w skład której wchodzą trzy frakcje: Przebudzenie, Stowarzyszenie Odnowy Imperium oraz Przymierze Sprawy Nexusiańskiej. Pierwsza partia jest dosyć rewolucyjna w swoich poglądach, między innymi chcąc powoli nieco zliberalizować sferę życia jak wprowadzić ponownie pornografię do życia, co jednak uznają, że może to zostać przeprowadzone jedynie poprzez ogólnoimperialne referendum. SOI to z kolei organizacja skupiająca polityków jacy odeszli z Rodziny i Ojczyzny oraz Wszechpartii Komunizmu. Ta wybuchowa mieszanka tworzona jest jednak przez starszawą część społeczeństwa, choć nie brak w niej młodszych ludzi. Ostatnia część, czyli Przymierze Sprawy Nexusiańskiej to głównie weterani wielu wydarzeń, przeważnie wojskowi, ale też działacze polityczni, znani uczestnicy protestów oraz dzieci ważnych działaczy politycznych. Nie brakuje również strażaków czy policjantów z ochotniczych jednostek. Partia ta dąży przede wszystkim do liberalizmu, socjaldemokracji oraz stworzenia z Imperium Nexusa pełnoprawnego państwa opiekuńczego. Kieruje nią Laikando Agaraszwili, ale nie ma on żadnej funkcji. Dwójka jego ludzi - Isabelle de la Jeronerra i Maurice Damasque - są w składzie rządu. Pierwsza z osób to wielka prezydent spraw wewnętrznych, natomiast druga piastuje stanowisko wielkiego prezydenta gospodarki. Isabelle jest jedną z najbardziej śledzonych przez obce wywiady osób, ponieważ pośrednio podlega jej również Ochrana, służba wywiadu i kontrwywiadu Imperium. Stronnictwo Kolejną z opozycyjnych partii i prawdopodobnie najmniejszą ze wszystkich jest licząca jedynie piętnastu posłów w Parlamentum partia o nazwie Stronnictwo. Jest to niewielka grupa której głównym celem jest stworzenie Imperium Nexusa jako przyjaznego mniejszościom. Aby to osiągnąć opierają się na ideałach wolnej wsi i rynku oraz swobody działania dla instytucji lokalnych. Niegdyś byli w koalicji z Rodziną i Ojczyzną, lecz po tym popadli w niełaskę. Większość znanych polityków RiO, by uniknąć kary, poszła właśnie tam. Na próżno jednak - szefostwo partii wcale ich nie kryło. Pozostali sami odeszli, a Ci których puszczono wolno przyjęto z otwartymi ramionami. Organizacja ta opiera się na tym, że skoro wieś żywi całe Imperium to wieś powinna nim rządzić, a miasta - być ostoją dla robotników, którzy będą pośrednikami między miastowymi, a farmerami. Na czele Stronnictwa stoi Charles Hastings, były farmer jaki zarobił krocie na kopalniach bajkalitum, a następnie wykupił sporo farm na ojczystym świecie, zmieniając je w prawdziwie bezklasowe ośrodki społeczne, gdzie magia i technologia pozwoliły na gwałtowny rozwój lokalnego społeczeństwa, a szczególnie wsi. Pomimo faktu, że są najmniejszą siłą jaka istnieje w Parlamentum ich zdanie bardzo się liczy, ponieważ potrafią przemówić do najniższych warstw społeczeństwa nexusiańsiego, by rozpoczęli wielką falę nieposłuszeństwa w razie uchwalenia jakiejś nieodpowiedniej dla ludzi ustawy. Rodzina i Ojczyzna Partia nie będąca obecnie w Parlamentum, jednak można znaleźć jej byłych członków w wielu innych partiach, jak Postępu czy Obywatelskiej, a czasem nawet we Froncie Jedności. Ta partia polityczna, rozwiązana po poprzednich wyborach, rządziła najpierw w okresie 1950-1955, a potem 1990-2000 według bermudzkiego odniesienia. Cechował ją fakt bycia jednocześnie skrajną prawicą i skrajną lewicą. Jej koniec był także ujawnieniem jej jako koalicji zwolenników Dżucze, narodowego bolszewizmu i teokracji, zakazanych w całym Imperium Nexusa. W trakcie pierwszych rządów byli liberalno-konserwatywną partią, a potem zaczęli być drugą siłą opozycyjną w państwie. Kiedy w 1990 roku przejęli władzę byli partią konserwatywną, chcącą stworzyć syntetyczny naród Nexusian oraz wierząca, że tylko Kombinat i Obywatele są bogami, a Mieszkańcy muszą się nimi stać albo poddać się im. W 2000 roku posłanka Antalya Hurem wygrała stojąc na czele wielkiego bloku ponad pięciu partii, a RiO przegrała wybory mając ledwie 4% wszystkich głosów. Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do uznania wyborów przez przegranych za sfałszowane oraz wprowadzenia stanu wojennego w całym Imperium. Monarcha jednak powstrzymał możliwą wojnę domową. Kiedy to zrobił ujawniona została seria korupcji, przekrętów, szykan oraz usiłowania ustanowienia ustroju państwa faszystowskiego w całym Imperium. Dodatkowo, co niektórzy mówią że jest to pomówienie monarchy, Arcynadkomisarza i Arcykanclerz, że przewodniczący planował obalić Lwowskiego i samemu zostać władcą, zastępując urząd monarchy mianem Suprematora. Na ich czele stał Dick Ianus Udkow, Oceańczyk pochodzenia eurazjatyckiego z wymiaru nazwanego Orwellia. Ponad 50% posłów aresztowano za korupcje oraz łapownictwo, 30% natomiast za oszustwa podatkowe. Aresztowania zorganizowane przez Ochranę objęły również ich sponsorów - kapłanów, byłych żołnierzy, agentów Ochrany odsuniętych za zbytni radykalizm lub działanie na własne korzyści oraz członków i zarządy tych korporacji, którym monarcha wszedł w drogę lub nie zgadzał się na jakieś działania czy sprzedaż gruntów. Członkowie *Antalya Roxolanhi Hurem, Arcykanclerz Imperium Nexusa, Partia Postępu (prezes) *Gomez Alte, wielki prezydent szkolnictwa wyższego, Jeden Nexus *Isabelle de la Jeronerra, wielka prezydent spraw wewnętrznych, Front Jedności Nexusiańskiej *Emmanuel Goldstein, wielki prezydent spraw zagranicznych, Partia Postępu *Zofia von Ulbricht, wielka prezydent edukacji imperialnej, Jeden Nexus *Alberto Ławoczkin, marszałek Parlamentum, Wszechpartia Komunizmu (prezes) *Agatha Montgomery, wielka prezydent administracji, Imperialna Zjednoczona Partia Obywatelska *Casssian aep Lirsen, wielki prezydent do spraw religijnych, Jeden Nexus *Drak'zor, wielki prezydent obrony imperialnej, Ruch Wojskowych Aktywistów Politycznych (prezes) *Pablo Avani, Jeden Nexus (prezes) *Xyros Naradaim, wielki prezydent arkanistyki, Imperialna Zjednoczona Partia Obywatelska (prezes) *Dalia Kamieńska, wielki prezydent obrony lokalnej, Imperialna Zjednoczona Partia Obywatelska *Piero Lister, Inicjatywa (prezes) *Maurice Damasque, wielki prezydent gospodarki, Front Jedności Nexusiańskiej *Charles Hastings, Stronnictwo (prezes) Ciekawostki *Sala główna Parlamentum zbudowana jest na planie koła, a wchodzi się do niej z pierścieniowego korytarza, natomiast mównica znajduje się w centrum i zaprojektowano ją tak, by w chwili wypowiedzi posłowie mieli widok na mówiącego kątem 360 stopni, a mówiący - by widział salę również pod takim kątem. *Większość posłów jest Obywatelami, natomiast najbardziej poważani - Kombinatu. Nie brakuje wszak Mieszkańców, między innymi Dalia Kamieńska jaka nigdy nie próbowała nawet zostać Obywatelką. *Siedziba Parlamentum jest w Nexus Centrum. Posłowie są prawdopodobnie jedynym wyjątkiem, ponieważ Mieszkańcy nie mają dostępu do bram w Nexusach, a Obywatele - do Nexusa Centrum. Przypisy en: Parlamentum (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Organizacje (Fanon ToMC)